Presidents whores
by lacelacelove
Summary: Gale and Katniss won the games and are forced to sell themselves to the Capital. Rated M for smut lemons bondage rape and forced prostitution.


**There are a lot of changes in this Fanfic. Gale won the 70****th**** hunger Games at the age of 14. Annie wins the 71****st**** hunger games. Katniss wins the 74****th**** hunger games ALONE Peeta dies in the arena this first chapter is going to be rated M for a lemon and a rape scene WARNING forced prostitution and sensitive subjects like rape murder and thoughts of suicide. Please enjoy and review xoxo Sumyrraine.**

_I'm too far from this world and I won't return. Shambles in your mind keep this for you – Keep this for you By Lili Roquelin._

** Chapter 1 Snows request **

** My name is Katniss Everdeen and I won the Seventieth annual Hunger Games at the age of seventeen. My best friend and now boyfriend won the seventy-first annual hunger games. Those games have changed both Gale and I. The games have never truly left us today we got a letter from Snow requesting are return to the Capital the one place where I never want to return to. Gale tells me things will be fine and no matter what he has my back. What could Snow possibly want from us but I guess we'll find out. As I close my eyes Gale pulls me closer in his sleep. Even when he sleeps he still protects me. I snuggle closer into his arms and pull the blanket over me and hope for good dreams tonight. **

** At five in the morning Peacekeepers force Gale and I onto a train without saying good bye to our loved ones. I wonder what are parents are going to think when the wake up to us gone? "Gale what do you think the President wants from us?" I ask as I snuggle closer to him. "Um I don't know but whatever it is I have a feeling it won't be good." I roll over and stare up into his eyes and place my hand on his cheek. "I love you". I say to him as I bring my lips down on his. He kisses me back with equal passion and slips his tongue into my mouth. As are tongues fight for dominance Gale pulls me onto his lap and runs his hands through my hair. He pulls away and looks me in the eye. "Catnip I love you do you trust me?" I nod my head he leans down and kisses me with more passion and quickly deepens the kiss. I bring my hands and tangle them into his hair pulling the ends gently. **

** Before I know it he flips us over so I'm underneath him and he starts to pepper kisses all down my neck and starts to slip my shirt off and throw it to the ground. His shirt follows my shirt on the discarded clothes heap. I feel Gale start to kiss down my chest and pause once he reaches my breasts. He then roughly pulls the fabric off of me and greedily licks and sucks on them. I moan and dig my fingers into his hair keeping him there. I hear him laugh and gasp at the vibrations. He starts to slow down his movements and stops all together. I look at him and see my own lust and desire replicated in his stormy grey eyes.**

** I reach up and put my hand on the waist band of his pants and playfully slip my hand under just a little of the fabric before removing my hand completely. Then back end and I slip my hand all the way down. Until I feel my fingertips brush against something warm and as hard as steel. Gale lets out a groan and starts to thrust his hips down causing my hand to push harder against him. Seeing Gales reaction to what I'm doing turn my on so much. I teasingly push the zipper of his pants slowly push them down his hips and he helps me by kicking them off. Then I pull down on my pants and push them done as fast as possible. "In a hurry?" Gale asks as he slowly starts to kiss my neck. **

** The feeling of Gale sucking on my neck and him playfully grinding his hips against mine is slowly driving me mad. As I reach down to touch him Gale grabs my wrists in one of his large hands and pins them to the matress. Now normally I wouldn't like being restrained like this but its Gale and I've never felt safer. He smirks down at me and slips his hands slowly down my body down to my underwear. I gasp as I feel his long fingers slowly rub against my center. I moan and grind against his finger trying to get him to move faster. But he doesn't and he counties at a snail's pace. "Please Gale". I beg as I wither and try to move my hands. He stops "Please what Catnip?" He says as he moves even slower. "Please take me". I say in a mere whisper. With that Gale removes his fingers and rips off his boxers. I feel him poised at my entrance "You sure Catnip? We don't have to keep going." He whispers into my left ear. What the hell is he talking about? Of course I want this and I can feel how much he wants it right now. So why is he stopping right now to ask me such a ridicules question. I kiss him with as much passion and lustfulness as I can to let him know that yes I'm sure. I want him to make me his. He looks into my eyes and I see beads of sweat slide down his chest.**

** He stills and whispers into my ear "I love you so much Catnip and no matter what happens I love you with all of my heart and soul and I want you to know that." He says and he grabs onto my hips and places a sweet loving kiss to my lips and with a gentle thrust he makes me his. At first all I feel is pain when he thrust inside of me. He kisses away my tears and mumbles soothing things into my ear telling me how much he loves me and he's so sorry that he's hurting me and keeps asking me if I want to stop. I realize right then and there why I love Gale. He would stop doing something no matter how much he wants it just because I'm in pain. I kiss him sweetly and wrap my arms around his neck as he slowly thrusts in and out. I moan against his neck and run my hands up and down his back making tiny scratches in my own way marking him as mine. **

** We finally find are rythem both of are hips crashing together, both Gale and I start to moan uncontrollably. Waves of pleasure crash over my body taking away all of my previous pain. As Gales pace starts to increase he whispers into my ear "Oh damn Catnip you feel so tight". He moans into my ear. I feel my body start to go into overdrive as are hips crash more forcefully and are moans get louder. "Gale that's it faster harder". I moan uncontrollably I wonder if anyone can hear us or if are rooms bugged. But right now I just don't give a fuck. I feel myself coming close as my muscles all clench together. I feel Gale come and feel his warm seed spill into me. I collapse onto his chest and he pulls me closer to him. I burry me head into his neck and try to catch my breath.**

** When we wake up we stare at each other remembering everything we just did. I feel my body start to get hot and heavy at the thought of Gale inside of me again. But my dreams are dashed when someone knocks on are door. I groan and slip on gales shirt and answer the door.**

** "Cinna"! I yell and hug him. He smiles "Hey girl on fire nice get up you have on". He says as he smirks at me. I look down and realize that I must look pretty wild right now. "Well go get up Gale as you know the president needs to talk to you get dress and then when you get back we'll talk more go on". He says as he pushes me towards the door. A short fifteen minutes later we are standing in front of the Devil himself. Snow stares at me and Gale shifts me behind him. **

** "Well if it isn't Miss. Everdeen and Mr. Hawthorne. I'm so glad to see you again". He says as his puffy lips twitch up into a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. "Your probably wondering why you both are here. So here goes you both are very popular with the people of the capital and a lot of people want a piece of both of you. So I have a choice for you two. You can pleasure anyone I tell you to. Or well Mr. Hawthorne why don't you tell her what happens when you say no to me". Snow says with a cold glint in his eyes.**

** I turn to Gale and stare into his eyes trying to figure out what the hell is going on. "He kills someone you love or makes sure there in the games. Just like he did to you he knew I loved you and he asked me to do those things and I told him no and then three years later you were in the games. I'm so sorry I really didn't think he would ask you. I thought after you won he would leave you alone I'm so sorry." He says as he grabs my hand and pulls me closer to him.**

** "So basically we have to fuck whoever you want us to and if we say no someone we loves dies." I say as I try to hide behind Gale. "That's it Miss. Everdeen and it would be such a shame if something happened to that little sister of yours what's her name again?" He says "Prim". I say through clenched teeth. "Oh yes that's right we wouldn't want anything to happen to sweet innocent Prim would we?" He asks as he grabs something off of a stack of papers. "So the question is are you in or are you out?" He says. Oh god I'm going to become a whore to protect my sister and anyone else I love. I try to swallow the lump in my throat and nod my head looking at the ground. "We're in". Gale says menacingly to Snow. He laughs and hands me something "Miss. Everdeen take these every day and I will give you your costmers. Some jobs you two will do together some you will do solo. And after a while I might let you guys go. That's all I will have Mr. Odair fill you guys in on the rest tomorrow your first appodment will be tomorrow night. Have fun and I will see you tomorrow". He motions for peacekeepers to take us out. As soon as the door shuts I sink to the floor with tears streaming down my cheeks. Gale wraps me in his arms and buries his head in my hair. We stay there for who knows how long just holding each other.**


End file.
